rwbyfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:Zathronas/Speculative Author - Who might die in episode 12 Part 2
Hello and welcome to the 31st Speculative author Part 2 of who could be pushing daisies after volume 3. Now we're getting into the juicy stuff: Teachers and antagonists Here’s how it’s going to work: I’ll list each person That we’ve seen in the battle of Beacon to date then I’ll do a short pros and cons before finishing by rating their chance to die going from 1/10 being almost no chances to 10/10 Only 2 candidates gets that note. No there is no 0/10 because there is no immortal in RWBY (That we know of). Ozpin Pros: Let’s see... He’s about to go one on one against super Cinder, alone Cons: The heroes journey state that the wise old teacher dies AFTER he gives all the info to our heroes. We are about to learn his semblance and it wouldn’t surprise me that he can go toe to toe with Cinder. Rating: 8/10 '''He has a really big crosshair on him right now '''Glynda Goodwitch Pros: What does she do in RWBY again? Cons: The death of Ozpin might finally give her a purpose in the show. Rating: 8/10 '''Her lack of utility makes her very vulnerable. '''Peter Port And Bartholomew Oobleck ( I’ve put them together because my reasoning goes for both) Pros: Something Peter said in the arena “One final match Barts” Cons: The dynamics between Peter and Oobleck makes them prone to survive Rating: 7/10 '''They still might fight Cinder '''Qrow Branwen Pros: This one might be controversial. I would pick him to die, he’s served his purpose. Loved by every fans, affects almost every major characters. Cons: His role could still have value. Rating: 9/10 '''Would the writers have the guts? '''James Ironwood Pros: He’s partly responsible for this cluster**** Cons: He already survived a death scare and makes a good foil for Ozpin Rating: 5/10 '''I don’t think he’ll die. '''Winter Schnee Pros: No one would think of her and it would progress Weiss story Cons: She’s more suited as cavalry, coming to the rescue with new ships. Rating: 3/10 '''I believe she’ll be in ep12 but won’t die '''Cinder Fall Pros: Wouldn’t that be a great twist! Cons: Would render the last three volumes moot. Rating: 3/10 '''she gets this high just because I would love to see the repercussion. '''Neopolitan Pros: '''The mysterious mystery would leave as a mystery '''Cons: She seems already out of the picture for ep12. Rating: 3/10 '''I think she’s done for volume 3 '''Emerald Sustrai and Mercury Black Pros: Their deaths and Cinder’s indifference would really cement her antagonist role. Cons: Their story doesn’t seem close to finished. Rating: 4/10 '''Their survival depends on Cinder '''Adam Taurus Pros: He’s made some enemies last episode. Cons: We’ve just learned how hardcore he is, they won’t kill him now. Rating: 2/10 '''No way, too badass to die right now. '''Raven Branwen Pros: She might decide to take on Adam. Cons: She might help him too. '''Rating: 2/10 '''She’s the future of RWBY. That’s it! If you want to tell me how I’m wrong or if you have any questions you want me to answer. Please comment below! Category:Blog posts